


Just a Toy

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [14]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “No, no” Tony whispered, going to melt at Bucky’s touch. “It wasn’t, wasn’t at all.” Tony ended, closing his eyes and falling asleep, safe and warm.





	Just a Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 and 19 of the spookytober, no beta.

“I heard a noise.” Tony whispered looking around the room. Starting from the stuffed wolf, Bucky gifted him sitting on the floor in front of his feet like a guardian, the bags of chips half eaten abandoned on the coffee table crumbs scattered around and on top of the wolf, the cup of coffee warming his cold hand, nothing was out of place, but something was off. Very off.

“It’s nothing.” Bucky said back, never moving his eyes from the screen. “Maybe it was just some sound effect from the movie?” Continued turning around a little to look Tony in the eyes, before putting an arm around Tony shoulder, squeezing lightly and going to let his finger move slowly on Tony’s neck, massaging, before moving back his eyes on the screen with a little pleased smile, at the content sigh Tony let out.

“No, no” Tony whispered, going to melt at Bucky’s touch. “It wasn’t, wasn’t at all.” Tony ended, closing his eyes and falling asleep, safe and warm.

“Love you.” Bucky breathed out, turning again just to leave a brief kiss on Tony’s forehead, with a little happy smile on his lips, before going back to the movie playing on the screen and forgetting completely about everything.

Around the first half of the movie that Bucky noticed something strange.

“Mh.” The stuffed wolf was watching him? “Tony?” Bucky whispered, trying to wake his boyfriend, in the most gentle way, but never leaving with his eyes the wolf. “Tony, sweetheart, wake up…”

“What?” Tony groggy voice finally reached Bucky ears. “Sleep?” But his eyes never really opened.

“No sweetheart.” Bucky started. “I need you to open that beautiful eyes of yours.”

“Mh” Tony just smiled and buried his face more in Bucky neck, content and comfy. “Ok.” Tony continued after few minute of silence, before finally opening them, just to look at Bucky profile. “What’s happening?”

“Well…” Bucky started, pointing at the stuffed wolf looking at them. “I know it’s just a stuffed animal, but doesn’t it feel like he is watching us? Also i feel like he is watching me, more than you.”

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked in a confused tone, finally straightening his back to look better at his boyfriend, then at the stuffed wolf just to come back to Bucky, because that was not normal at all. “Is this some kind of joke?” Tony asked not sure about anything, anymore and trying to figure out what was happening.

“Not joking at all” Bucky said, shaking his head without looking away from the wolf.

“Ok.” Tony deadpanned, moving a little just to crunch down and retrieve the stuffed toy, and putting plushie between them, cuddling the white wolf. “Look” Tony took a deep breath and smiled softly at Bucky, just to boop his nose with the wolf one. “It’s just a gift, your gift to me, a simple plushie that I will cherish and love, but nothing else.” Tony continued never letting his smile fade, and going to put behind him the innocent toy, just to be able straddle Bucky’s legs, and bury his nose in the between his neck and shoulder. “Now” Tony started, punctuating every words with a little wet kiss, moving up, up and up “Let’s move to the bed, and away from prying eyes.”

Bucky just listened, and melted at every single word Tony said. “Deal…” Bucky said after few minute of silence, enjoying this new position, Tony wet kiss and the warm feeling spreading in his body, before going to cup Tony’s ass, raising and moving to a complete different room… not to sleep.

“AH!” Tony laughed at the sudden motion. “let’s have some fun, and tomorrow you can do whatever you want with wolfy there.” Tony ended still laughing.

“You bet your ass I’m going to donate him, you need only me and no stuffed toy can replace me, no one.”

“Jealous of stuffed animal are we?” Tony laughed and laughed, because that explained a lot.

“Me?” Bucky scoffed, turning the corner trying to balance a squirming Tony in his grip. “Never.” Bucky ended, finally ready to have some fun in a cold autumn night. _Just him, his boyfriend and no stuffed toy in between._

**Author's Note:**

> Read this shit a lots of times, too many times, now it doesn't makes sense (at last for me), sorry.


End file.
